Wild Skies
Wild Skies is an online game that was released on August 27th, 2012 from the Riders of Berk series on Cartoon Network. Game Description Think you've got what it takes to be a rider of Berk? Put your skills to the test and blaze your own path as a dragon trainer. Explore the island, train wild dragons, and take flight in awesome aerial challenges! Ride the dragons you love from the movies: Gronckle, Deadly Nadder, Monstrous Nightmare, Hideous Zippleback, and Night Fury! Plus, watch for new dragon species from the series. Every time a new dragon appears in the show, you'll be able to train it in the game! Locations in the Game *Berk Village *Unlandable Cove *The Woods That Howled *Black Heart Bay *Wild Dragon Cliff *Lava-Lout Island *Badmist Mountain *The Great West Ocean *Wrecker's Reef Dragon Food Image:MuttonDF.jpg|Mutton|link=http://wildskiesdragons.wikia.com/wiki/Mutton Achievements Achievements are goals for the game, which can be obtained by doing what the achievement says. Below are all the obtainable achievements in the game. Achievements with Badges Click each badge to learn more. Image: ASIBBadge.jpg|And So It Begins|link=http://wildskiesdragons.wikia.com/wiki/And_So_It_Begins Image:OHBadge.jpg|Odin's Help|link=http://wildskiesdragons.wikia.com/wiki/Odin's_Help Image:CYHMNBadge.jpg|Can You Hear Me Now|link=http://wildskiesdragons.wikia.com/wiki/Can_You_Hear_Me_Now Image:BSBadge.jpg|Blind Spots|link=http://wildskiesdragons.wikia.com/wiki/Blind_Spots Image:WTRBadge.jpg|Wake The Rock|link=http://wildskiesdragons.wikia.com/wiki/Wake_The_Rock Image:DTBadge.jpg|Double Trouble|link=http://wildskiesdragons.wikia.com/wiki/Double_Trouble Image:SDARBadge.jpg|Stop Drop And Roll|link=http://wildskiesdragons.wikia.com/wiki/Stop_Drop_And_Roll Image:TDBadge.jpg|Thunder Drummer|link=http://wildskiesdragons.wikia.com/wiki/Thunder_Drummer Image:FCBadge.jpg|Flaming Cyclone|link=http://wildskiesdragons.wikia.com/wiki/Flaming_Cyclone Image:IHWBadge.jpg|In Hot Water|link=http://wildskiesdragons.wikia.com/wiki/In_Hot_Water Image:HUFTOCBadge.jpg|Heads Up for 3 O'Clock|link=http://wildskiesdragons.wikia.com/wiki/Heads_Up_For_Three_O'Clock Image:YDHTBadge.jpg|You Do Have Teeth|link=http://wildskiesdragons.wikia.com/wiki/You_Do_Have_Teeth Image:MSTFBadge.jpg|Make Sure To Floss|link=http://wildskiesdragons.wikia.com/wiki/Make_Sure_To_Floss Image:PBadge.jpg|Pickpocket|link=http://wildskiesdragons.wikia.com/wiki/Pickpocket Image:KSBadge.jpg|Keen Sight|link=http://wildskiesdragons.wikia.com/wiki/Keen_Sight Achievements Without Badges *Viking Newcomer: Tame Your First Dragon *Ferocious Viking: Tame 3 Dragons *Mighty Viking: Tame 5 Dragons *Taming Master: Tame All The Dragons In The Game *Deadly And Better: Get 3 Stars In Every Challenge With The Deadly Nadder *Slow But Steady: Get Three Stars In Every Challenge With The Gronkle *Two Heads Are Better Than One: Get Three Stars In Every Challenge With The Hideous Zippleback *Explosive Nightmare: Get 3 Stars On Every Challenge With The Monstrous Nightmare *Fast and Furious: Get 3 Stars On Every Challenge With Toothless *Sweet Terrific Home: Get 3 Stars On Every Challenge At Berk Village *Dirty but Pleasant: Get 3 Stars On Every Challenge At The Unlandable Cove *Look to the Horizon: Get 3 Stars On Every Challenge At The Great West Ocean *Save The Forest: Get 3 Stars On Every Challenge At The Woods That Howled *Cold but Gold: Get 3 Stars On Every Challenge At Wreckers Reef *Morning View: Get 3 Stars On Every Challenge At Black Heart Bay *To the Mountains: Get 3 Stars On Every Challenge At Wild Dragon Cliff *Hot and Cozy: Get 3 Stars On Every Challenge At Lava-Lout Island *Our Favortie Spot: Get 3 Stars On Every Challenge At Badmist Island *Shoot-o-matic: Get 3 Stars In Every Target Challenge *Idol Collector: Get 3 Stars In Every Collectable Challenge *My Precious: Get 3 Stars In Every Ringloop Challenge *Riders of Berk: Get 3 Stars In Every Challenge Of The Game *The Spender: Buy Every Item In The Shop *The Hitchhiker: Vist Every Area Of The Game *Thanks for all the Fish: Have 99 Fish At Once *On the Road Again: Vist 3 Areas Of The Game *Behhhhhh: Have 99 Mutton At Once *Looking Good: Change The Graphic Settings *No Turning Back: Leave Berk Village For The First Time *Sweet Tooth: Have 99 Honeycomb At Once *Dragon Breath: Have 99 Fireweed At Once *Watch Our For The Claws: Have 99 Crabs At Once *Take Time to Smell the Flowers: Have 99 Scented Flowers At Once *The Real Skilled: Use Every Dragon Skill In One Challenge *Where's the Food?: Try To Give The Wrong Food To A Dragon *Powerful Flying Whale: Get 3 Stars On Every Challenge With The Scauldron *Ferocious Thunderstorm: Get 3 Stars On Every Challenge With The Thunder Drum *Effective Boomerang: Get 3 Stars On Every Challenge With Typhoomerang *Furious Digger: Get 3 Stars On Every Challenge With Whispering Death *Hasty Smoke: Get 3 Stars On Every Challenge With Smothering Smokebreath *Master of Disguise: Get 3 Stars On Every Challenge With The Changewing External Links Wild Skies Game-http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/games/dragons/wild-skies/index.html